


Calm Nights

by chileancarmenere



Series: Wishing In The Dark [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela, Zevran and Merrill come up with a plan to rescue Fenris from Danarius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics at the beginning are from Cinnamon from Ron Pope.

_If this is fate count me out_

 _And never try_

 _Please never try to hold her down_

 

Isabela bit his lip and tasted blood; he moaned into her mouth. She clenched around him and they both came in a crescendo of sound and sweat and pleasure masquerading as pain.

Zevran fell back on the covers, breathing heavily. “I missed that, my dear.”

“It’s been a while.” Isabela flopped onto her back. “Poor Kitten. Her room is right next to mine.”

“That young elf? She has a delightfully dirty mind. I was speaking with her earlier.”

“She knows me.” Isabela fumbled around till she found her bottle of whiskey. “Want some?”

Zevran wrinkled his nose fastidiously. “That swill? You have brought it from the Hanged Man, have you not? I think I shall pass.”

“Snob.” Isabela drank deeply from it. She lowered the bottle and wiped her mouth.

“So,” Zevran began, rolling on his side to face her. “Do you have a plan for breaking out this Fenris of yours?”

 _Fenris of yours._ She didn’t particularly like the sound of it. It connotated possession, and the image of Danarius striking Fenris and forcing him to the floor was still fresh in her mind.

“I have a dozen ideas. The trouble is, he already knows what me and Merrill look like.”

Zevran sucked in his breath, idly toying with her hair. “That is a pity. I shall put my devious assassin’s mind to it.”

“Let me know what you come up with.” Isabela plumped up the pillows behind her head. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

When she awoke, Zevran was already gone. Slipping on her boots, she found him downstairs with Merrill, regaling her with the filthiest stories he could think of. She looked enchanted.

“Ah, my dear.” Zevran waved to her. “I have been thinking all night, and I have an idea.”

“Is it devious and assassin-y?”

“As assassin-y as they come.”

“Good.” Isabela poured herself some coffee. She sipped at it and savored the bitter taste. “Let me hear it, then.”

 

Merrill was busy packing lyrium potions into her belt when Isabela showed up at her door. “We’re not going till tonight, Kitten.”

“Oh I know, but I like to be prepared,” Merrill said brightly. “This way, I have less to do just before we do leave.”

“Kitten, you’re too wholesome.” Isabela sat down on the bed. “I have a question for you.”

“I’ll answer as best as I can,” Merrill said, more warily at Isabela’s tone.

“Fenris’ tattoos…” Isabela stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. Merrill touched her shoulder. “I know. I’m so sorry, Isabela. It means that his memory’s been removed.”

“How do you know this?” Isabela dredged the words up from a deep hole of loss inside her. She had known, but she had still hoped.

“I read books. The Tevinters write a lot about making slaves obedient with magic.” Merrill lifted her dainty chin defiantly. “People should read them. They do bad things that everyone should know about. I wouldn’t leave Fenris with them, even if he does hate me.”

“He’s a bit of a tit about it.” Isabela rubbed her eyes. “Do you think…you could get his memory back?”

“I…I don’t think so,” Merrill faltered. “They’ve never tried. The spells aren’t meant to be reversed. Even if you put the tattoos back in the way they were, it wouldn’t work. They haven’t designed the spell to work backwards.”

Isabela rose silently, pressing a kiss on top of Merrill’s head as she left. “Isabela!” Merrill called, when she was at the door. The pirate turned. “I…” The elf plaited her hands together, anguished. “I really am so sorry for you.”


End file.
